FIELD OF THE ART
The present invention relates to an improved method for manufacturing glass bottles using the so-called "IS bottle manufacturing machines", or simply "IS machine".
Specifically, the present invention relates to an improved method for manufacturing glass bottles wherein a group of glass bottles discharged from IS bottle manufacturing machine are fed with the same temperature into a slow cooling furnace or annealing furnace.
More specifically, the present invention relates, in one of its preferred embodiment, to an improved method for manufacturing glass bottles wherein a group of bottles to be treated can be treated at the same temperature in the so-called "Hot-End-Coating" process which carries out the surface treatment of glass bottles before the annealing process thereof.
It is to be noted that the details of said IS bottle manufacturing machine are described hereinbelow with respect to the present invention, but more generally for further details of said bottle manufacturing machine, reference will be made to various documents such as for example "Glass Engineering" of Naruse Sho published from Kyoritsu Shuppan Co. Ltd., "Dictionary of Glass" of Sakuhana Sumio published from Asakura Shoten and "Handbook for Glass Engineering" of Moritani Taro published from Asakura Shoten, all in Japanese.